ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
When The Exono
A new reboot episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Trivia *When Exono his appearance it, his a reference to Proton Exora. *Although, Way Big using with Super Agility at first time. Hypnosis 'Part 1' Ben (narrating): Well at see that for the human forming him, you can on the thing, good luck. Red Tornado: But what about your match? Captain Atom: Sorunnding. Ben: Well it fused you, after for right user for that. (geglles by Red Tornado) Sorry. His Alpha beam at teleported into Exono. Red Tornado: What? You can only thing for Way Big's powers around them. Exono (Alien Unleashed): Hello, guys! Theme Song! Ben: Good, for thing. (transform) Way Big! Red Tornado: Ben, stop to me! Way Big (Alien Unleashed): I thought the same thing when I unlocked him. Red Tornado: I saw her! She went downtown. Way Big (Alien Unleashed): Are you sure? What's wrong with you? (his rocking a ground) Run! (to the ground tie rock) Not for long! Exono (Alien Unleashed): She's safety tied up and tucked away under some bleachers. Way Big (Alien Unleashed): (his grabbed a rock) You can wrong! (his shot cosmic ray at rock them him) She's gone for now. Where his long, guy. You can using the Nanochip at thing, it destroyed anywrist. Red Tornado: Ben, catch! (throwing at Alpha Rob in Way Big into the neck at Alpha Rob him) Exono (Alien Unleashed): Stop with you... (screamed) ...Ahhhhhhhhhh! (falls to the ground, his a into Ultimate Fusion Nanochip) Way Big has walked them. Red Tornado: What?! Way Big (Alien Unleashed): This is not errors into the rock! Ultimate Fusion Nanochip: Hahahahaha. Way Big (Alien Unleashed): You that a thing on wrong using a now. (he's activated and ehnanced of ULTIMATE to powers up) Now you long. Ultimate Fusion Nanochip punched Way Big in the remove the ULTIMATE to destroyed him, into shield of Alpha Rob, they teleported them. Way Big (Alien Unleashed): Now you for agility his powerup. (using Super Agility in confirmed his punched Ultimate Fusion Nanochip, after Way Big to control the nanite to using by Rex) Okay, i charge too. (his power of only into Super Agility in confirmed, and detransform) Hey, i'm normal of Super Agility of Way Big's powers confirmed work. Red Tornado: Where's not escape at Way Big of wrong. Ben: Way Big? Red Tornado: Where is at Captain Atom, where the using around the escaped them. Ben: Crosstime? Red Tornado: I Had An Accident. You was only want using the powers away. When the about them. His teleported into Eunice. Ben: Eunice? Eunice: Ben, you can only using at the DNAliens was to control Android work. Red Tornado: Control work. 'Part 2' His a Red Tornado's bio-ship to files away, his into the Android's planet, his open the elevator. Red Tornado: (his a device) His looking, it's Red King was. His running to hide, although to Ben transformed. Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): Cannonbolt! (go ultimate) Ultimate Cannonbolt! Ultimatrix 5.9: A new aliens unlocked only and available. Leaving down at Red Tornado and Eunice. Although, Ultimate Cannonbolt has Way Big's powers back. Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): Hey, his for Way Big's powers back. Walking at the House Android he opening into Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, and the Red Inferno's Baby. Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): His not Red Android in not speaking wrong. Eunice: Don't worry, Ben. I want to save you, with a now. DNAlien Red King: You stay not working too are them, who you can defeat anymore. Eunice absorbed to absorption powers of Ultimate Cannonbolt's powers version them, using him. Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): It's not working down on a... His a brought for DNAliens of Red Android in working them, after Ben go infinite. Infinite Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): Infinite Cannonbolt! DNAlien Red King: Now you stop me, nothing can to Infinite or not! This is working down using back of Unitrix. (his pressing and turned back into Unitrix them, picked up of Unitrix work) Infinite Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): Eunice! YOU CANNOT USING WORKING DOWN NOW! NOTHING CAN TO IMPOSSIBLE NOT WORKING HIM! I SAVE THEM, NOW YOU CATCHING ON WORKING HIM, NOW YOU DEFEAT ANYTING AT WRONG, ABOUT AT ROADS!!! DNAlien Red King punched Ultimatrix 5.9 to lose powers, and detransform Ben, grabbed him with Ultimatrix 5.9 using into Ultimtrix working into all powers. Although, Ben using into All-Power-Trix in working a now aliens and more infinite. Ben: Yes! DNAlien Red King: Oh yeah? Now you defeat them at work. Ben transformed. Aliens Unleashed: Aliens Unleashed! (to all powers to punched DNAlien Red King to defeat him into a eating work, his Eunice's powers back, detransform) Now for work. The End...